Limbo parte dos
by Hoshi Tsukino
Summary: Después de la tormenta vino la calma, pero esa quietud y paz se ven corrompidas por los fantasmas del pasado, ahora Erik tiene que tomar una decisión ¿Qué hará Erik ante la presión del tiempo?, ¿Qué decisión tomará?. Entren, lean y disfruten.
1. Capítulo 1: ¿Y ahora qué…?

El fantasma dela ópera no pertenece es del maravilloso Gastón Leroux y la canción «shiver» pertenece al grupo japonés the gazette.

.

;u; ;u; ;u;

.

Capítulo 1: ¿Y ahora qué…?

 ** _«No importa que porvenir se avecine ahora en mi realidad_**

 ** _Yo preguntaré_**

 ** _¿Si fue tu espalda a la que yo corrí sin parar?,_**

 ** _Para no olvidar lo que es confiar.»_**

 **Rene pov's**

Observaba a los pequeños correr en el inmenso jardín, con sus piernitas intentaban llegar a mi, de inmediato me agaché para estar a su altura, abrí mis brazos grande y recibirlos al fin, sus bracitos me tomaban con fuerza mientras con sus vocesitas coreaban un estruendoso saludo

-¡Tía Rene! ¡Llegaste!-.

Los solté y bese sus caritas regordetas mientras reían y se removían un tanto divertidos -¡¡monstruitos!!- grite a forma de saludo, y de inmediato gritaron ofendidos -¡¡Tía Rene!!-.

Reí con ganas mientras les palmeaba la cabezaen modo de disculpa buscando la forma de relajar su creciente furia -¡¡Traje regalos!!, vallan a la sala y ahí los encontrarán, pero antes ayuden a su mami a poner la mesa, ¿Vale mis monstruitos?-.

Sonrían muy grande y de inmediato las gracias llovieron y comenzaron a correr adentro de la casa, -los consientes demasiado- la voz suave de mi hermano me sorprendió y giré a verlo con una sonrisa en el rostro -David…- lo salude -¿Cómo no los voy a consentir si son mis sobrinos favoritos? ¿mmm?-.

Mi hermano me sonrío -tus únicos sobrinos- hizo una pausa y me abrazo - ¿Me preguntó si serías así con tus hijos?-.

-David…- le advertí, sabía muy bien a donde conduciría está conversión, desde que volví después del incidente de Nicol, Erik vino junto a mi, las cosas estuvieron un tanto tensas entre mi familia y el pero se fueron aligerando.

-lo se, lo se, solo quiero que no estés sola- la voz de mi hermano dejo de lado mis pensamientos, lo mire buscando la manera de explicarle, cuando volví junto con Erik, tanto mi madre cómo mi hermano creyeron que teníamos una relación, la verdad no era así solo estamos juntos para enviar incidentes innecesarios, aunque Erik marchaba de vez en cuando a realizar algún contrató y siempre volvía a mi lado.

Busque tranquilizarlo mientras posaba mi mano en su hombro -estoy con Erik-.

Me miro escéptico -¿Hablas en serio?, el se va por temporadas indefinidas e incluso ni tu misma sabes cuando volverá-.

Negué con la cabeza mientras me dirigía hacia adentro -sabes que es un consultor, así es su trabajo- encogí los hombros a manera de relajar el ambiente, escuche un bufido y sus pasos que me seguían, supe que la discusión acabo, por el momento.

La celebración del cumpleaños de mi hermano término muy bien, ya había anochecido hace unas horas y era momento de marchar a casa, los niños cabeceaban intentando estar un tiempo más despiertos, les bese la frente y me despedí de ellos prometiendo volver pronto. Mi hermano manejaba el auto, al final no logre hacerlo desistir de que ponía irme sola, -Rene… se que no te gusta esto, pero, si tu quieres sabes que puedes vivir con nosotros ¿verdad?- asentí moviendo mi cabeza y David suspiro, por el día de hoy dejaría el tema de lado.

Llegué a casa agotada y comencé alistarme para dormir, me mire al espejo, entrando a mis cuarenta años, me veía muy bien, me sentía tranquila después de todo lo vivido, y ahora que tenía a mi familia y mis hermosos sobrinos a mi lado me hacia sentir que quizá la idea de Erik de dejarme vivir un poco más no era tan descabellada, pero, ya no tenía más objetivos y razones para vivir, ¿Qué sentido tenía?, suspiré, si no había decidido suicidarme era por mi muy creciente ego, no le permitiría verme débil a Erik, no por culpa de sus decisiones, camine hacia el balcón de mi recámara y me recosté en la banca qué tenía ahí, mirando hacia las estrellas, un viento gélido me abrazo, su voz me llamo y ante mi la presencia de Erik se imponía presuntuosa y galante, cómo su extraña pero muy atrayente personalidad, Erik había vuelto a mi una vez más.

 ** _«Yo no pedí sentir esto por ti,_**

 ** _Te fuiste metiendo poco a poco_**

 ** _Y ahora no ser qué hacer con eso,_**

 ** _Con está necesidad de saber de ti, de pensarte, de sentirte, de amarte»._**

 **Anónimo**

 **Erik** **pov's**

Desde el incidente de Nicol, no dejaba sola en ningún momento a Rene, mi necesidad de protegerle era muy grande, pero no podía dejar de hacer contratos, ya tenía muchos problemas al haberme deshecho de Alex y por eso no paraba de tener nuevos contratistas.

Llegué después de un tiempo lejos de Rene y la vi tranquila y apacible, algo muy extraño en el carácter tan explosivo de Rene.

La estudie detalladamente buscando algún indicio de qué me dijera el porque de su cambió de humor, más sin embargo solo se levanto, me abrazo e ingreso de nuevo a la recámara.

Su cuerpo meciéndose suavemente mientras caminaba, pero sin dejar ese ímpetu y orgullo, qué tanto la caracterizaban, no pude evitar sentirme un tanto nostálgico ante el crecimiento de Rene, está había cambiado bastante desde hace mucho y aunque ella había dejado de ser esa niña qué solo buscaba refugiarse en cualquiera qué le ofreciera una oportunidad de emerger aún así ella continuaba tras de mi, sin alejarse de mi sombra.

Seguí sus pasos y me recosté en la cama, la rutina impuesta consistía en estar uno de lado de otro pero sin necesidad de intimar, era lo único qué necesitábamos, el saber qué otro estaría ahí, solo eso y nada más; mientras tanto Rene ingreso al baño, después volvería y dormiríamos juntos, bueno ella dormiría mientras yo velaría su sueño, al ser demonio no necesitaba del dormir.

Esperaba pacientemente y de repente, la burbuja de paz y tranquilidad en la qué ambos estábamos sumergidos estallo, un ruido sordo proveniente del baño, la rompió, con un sentimiento qué no había tenido desde qué era un humano se apodero de mis sentidos, tirada e inconsciente en el piso, se encontraba Rene.

.

;u; ;u; ;u;

.

Notas finales: valla está historia me tiene muy atrapada, en fin la dinámica será un tanto más extraña desde ahora y también habrá muchísimo más drama, porque nunca es suficiente drama ¿Verdad?, bueno me despido de ustedes y nos leemos pronto bye bye.


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Ya es hora?

El fantasma dela ópera no pertenece es del maravilloso Gastón Leroux y la canción «shiver» pertenece al grupo japonés the gazette.

.

'ω' 'ω' 'ω'

.

Capítulo 2: ¿Ya es hora?

 ** _«Ni el desviar de tu mirar_**

 ** _O las respuestas de tu confusión,_**

 ** _Las mentiras de tu traición_**

 ** _Las cuales no me daban risa a tu lado,_**

 ** _Pero no se porque…»._**

 **Erik pov's**

Desesperado en sala de espera del hospital, intentaba tranquilizarme tras no obtener respuesta del estado de Rene, al no ser familiar directo no se me podía dar informes, los pasos apresurados de David me obligaron a intentar mantener la compostura.

-¿Cómo está?- en sus ojos se podía ver claramente la preocupación, y cómo no, solo eran el y Rene.

-los médicos aún no me dicen nada…- lo mire fijamente y sin saber porque comencé a explicarme -ella estaba bien cuando llegué, solo ingreso al baño y no se cómo pero se desmayó no pude despertarla y…-.

La mano de David me palmeo suavemente el hombro y con su mirada me intentaba reconfortar. Algo muy absurdo, un ser cómo yo no puede tener ese tipo de sentimientos, menos por un humano, la desesperación me carcomía, volvía al inicio, a estar perdido cómo un niño sin ningún tipo de refugio, ni guía. La frustración se apoderaba de mi y no sabía que hacer.

La noche trascurrió lenta y pasada la madrugada el médico encargado del caso de Rene nos informo que está ya estaba despierta, aún así la mantendrían en el hospital para hacerle diversos exámenes y saber con certeza que le sucedía, esperamos un poco más para poder verla, al ingresar la encontré recostada y ligeramente incómoda, nunca le gusto los hospitales.

Rene logro convencer a su hermano de dejarme a cargo de su estadía en el hospital y que se mantendría en contacto con el para informarle de todo lo que suceda.

Son las 6:30 de la mañana, hace una hora que David marcho, yo me encuentro velando del sueño de Rene, la luz suave del amanecer se cuela por las ventanas, y justo en este instante siento que no puedo estar más en calma, tomo la mano de Rene, sintiendo cómo todo se relaja y el mundo a mi al rededor se pierde, parece que solo necesito esto, aún así no puedo evitar sentirme inquieto, cómo si está paz sea solo momentánea y siento que una gran catástrofe se avecina, suspiro y solo espero estar preparado para lo que venga.

 ** _«El alma libre es rara, pero lo identificas cuando la ves; básicamente porque te sientes a gusto, muy a gusto, cuando estas con ellas o_** ** _cercas.»_**

 **Charles Bukowski**

 **Rene pov's**

Con la promesa de volver pronto a mi próxima cita y el mantener en orden tanto mis ciclos de sueño cómo los alimenticios, logre, al fin, marchar del hospital y me siento significativamente agotada, Erik me ha cuidado todo este tiempo y no puedo evitar sentirme feliz.

Mi mente viaja a mil por hora, los resultados de los exámenes arrojaron cáncer, mientras yo digería toda la información dada por el médico, Erik por su lado comenzó a exigir soluciones, estaba desesperado mientras buscaba opciones qué me permitieran extender mi calidad de vida.

-la quimioterapias pueden ser de ayuda, pero extirpar el tumor es imposible se ha extendido por casi todo el organismo, también existen muchos medicamentos experimentales pero no son recomendables…-.

Mi mente estaba hecha un lío en un momento a otro me perdí, no supe cuando salimos de mi consulta médica y llegamos a casa, solo pequeños fragmentos iban y venían, cómo una película, la primera escena ante mi es la de Erik demasiado molesto, golpeando el escritorio del médico, alegando la incompetencia qué estos tenían al no ofrecerme un tratamiento, seguro y no tan agresivo para mi; después estábamos en el auto y Erik molesto de ves en ves golpeaba con furia desmesurada el volante, llamando la atención de otros automovilistas, pero realmente eso poco le importaba, aún así intentaba transmitirme confianza mientras me prometía qué buscaría una solución a todo esto, ahora estoy en mi habitación recostada en el taburete qué da hacia el balcón

-¿Porqué simplemente no tomás mi alma?- mi pregunta hace eco en el silencio y Erik me ve incrédulo.

-no, no, no lo haré, existen soluciones y…-.

No podía creer qué se le ocurría esa tontería -dijiste qué tomarías mi alma en cuánto estuviera pereciendo y aquí estoy, toma lo qué por derecho es tuyo-.

Las ira se iba adueñando de Erik y me miraba tan frívolamente -¡No quiero tu alma joder! ¡Ahora mismo iré a conseguir información para mantenerte con vida y tu te quedaras aquí sin siquiera pensar hacer una estupidez! ¿¡Entendido!?-.

Y se fue antes de qué pudiera objetar algo mientras me sentía derrumbar por las duras palabras de Erik un viento frío se coló a mis espaldas, me giré y recostada sobre mi cama se encontraba una mujer de pálida piel, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color Borgoña un tomo demasiado peculiar, vestía un vestido negro, me alarme al percatarme qué era un demonio, puesto qué su mirada tan peculiar y su intenso olor la delataban sonrío y agito su mano a manera de saludo -ahora comprendo el porque Erik insistía mantenerte con vida, tu alma es mucho más interesante qué cuando nos invocaste-.

La mire esperando a qué siguiera y su sonrisa se ensancho al saber qué estaba totalmente interesada -fui muy tonta al no tomarte, pero en ese entonces eras una mocosa además qué Erik tenía un apego contigo, algo sobre una tal Cristine-.

Estaba confundida quien es o era Cristine -¿Disculpa? ¿Quién?-

-ups, afloje la lengua de más, bueno supongo qué Erik no te ha contado nada aún y bueno eso es muy raro ya qué te dijo su nombre real qué tenía antes de ser demonio, lo cual hace qué todo sea extraño, quizá sea porque tienes relación con la humana con la cual Erik se relaciono cuando aún era humano-.

Mientras más hablaba más me confundía, para empezar ¿Cuándo los invoqué?, ¿Nombre real?, ¿Qué humana estuvo relacionada de el?, ¿Erik fue un humano? Y la más importante ¿Quien mierda es Cristine? No comprendía nada. Al parecer ella se dio cuenta de mi confusión y mientras se acercaba a mi con un semblante triste en su rostro, comenzó a explicarse

-veo qué no sabes nada de nada- suspiro mientras se sentaba frente a mi y posaba su mano en mi hombro -lo correcto sería qué te explicará quien es Cristine Daaé-.

Y en ese instante supe qué las cosas se pondrían muy intensas.

.

'ω' 'ω' 'ω'

.

Notas finales: la verdad no quería poner a Cristine en el fic, no porque la odié, no me malentiendan, no la odio, realmente no puedo odiarla pero bueno creo qué le dará más salseo a la historia, en fin espero qué les guste y nos leemos pronto bye bye.


	3. Capitulo 3: ¿Qué me ocultas?

El fantasma dela ópera no pertenece es del maravilloso Gastón Leroux y la canción «shiver» pertenece al grupo japonés the gazette.

.

:p :p :p

.

Capítulo 3: ¿Qué me ocultas?

 ** _«A pesar del dolor luchare por ti_**

 ** _Aunque la tristeza se interponga entre los dos_**

 ** _Dime que no habrá en tu corazón,_**

 ** _Algo con lo que me puedas borrar»._**

 **Rene pov's**

Miraba fijamente hacia la entrada de mi departamento, sentada en el sofá que se encuentra frente a la puerta, esperando el arribo de Erik, este anunciaba su llegada con el sonido de las bolsas que traía en mano, seguramente con los alimentos que están establecida en mi dieta, me miraba un tanto intrigado -ya volví-.

-bienvenido- fue mi respuesta seca.

Mientras se dirigía a la despensa a acomodar las compras, lo seguí y le solté sin ningún miramiento la pregunta qué no dejaba de dar de vueltas en mi mente. -¿Quién es Cristine Daaé?-.

Fue en un pequeño instante, a penas perceptible, en el que Erik se tenso pero de inmediato se recompuso -¿Que?, puedo investigarlo, aunque ¿Porqué?-.

Lo miraba fijamente y el continuaba con su tarea -¿Eso importa?-. Se detuvo a mirarme, ¿Irritado…?, un momento y siguió -nunca antes te importo saber el porque para poder empezar a investigar…- no perdía de vista ningún detalle, y en su rostro se formaba una mueca llena de fastidio

-…pero supongo que puedes saber- tuve una breve pausa mientras me fijaba en el comportamiento de Erik. El se giro para evitar mi mirada.

-el notario le comunico a David que teníamos una propiedad de nuestra tía bisabuela, su nombre de soltera era Cristine Daaé y por ende yo quiero investigar todo antes de tomar cualquier deducción creo que me entiendes-. Le reste importancia al asunto con ademán, mientras que Erik solo asentía en silencio.

La mitad de esa historia era verdad, pero Erik no tenía que saber, yo quería comprender más, el porque de su comportamiento y el saber que tanto confiamos, aún, el uno con el otro, si es qué alguna ves el confío en mi. Su mirada se centro, al fin, en mi -está bien, pero yo quiero a cambio que tomes algún tratamiento-.

-¿Porqué?-.

-¿A que te refieres Rene?-.

-perdón, replantearé mi pregunta al parecer no me dado a entender ¿Qué ganas TÚ al mantenerme viva?-.

Me miraba sumamente molesto -¿¡Tengo qué ganar algo!?-.

-Erik, nuestra forma de relacionarnos siempre ha sido así tu ganas algo a cambio de cumplir mis órdenes así qué ¿Me dirás el qué te motiva al mantenerme con vida?-. Su rictus serio volvió a sus facciones y yo empezaba a impacientarme.

-¡¡Míranos, hora mismo me estas pidiendo qué tome tratamiento a cambio de información!!-.

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus facciones -cierto, tienes toda la razón, es sorprendente el cómo sigues siendo tan perspicaz…-luchaba febrilmente para no poner mis ojos en blanco ante sus adulaciones -pero cómo tu misma lo expusiste no tendrás nada a cambió sin algún tipo de pago ¿Me entiendes querida?-.

Erik marcho hacia la sala, mientras yo hervía en rabia ese maldito demonio me había timando pero no dejaría esto así, no señor, ese ser se daría cuenta de lo peligroso qué es intentar jugar así conmigo.

 ** _«A veces, la gente no quiere saber la verdad porque no quiere que se destruyan sus ilusiones»._**

 **Frederick Nietzsche.**

 **Erik pov's**

Me sentía muy agotado, desde la noticia del estado de salud de Rene hasta el momento era una avalancha de situaciones y emociones qué me tenían muy irritado, al salir de casa pude sentirme más relajado, pero cuando volví no me espere está situación.

Cristine Daaé, un nombre hermosamente maldito, qué aún me perseguía hasta el infierno, miraba hacia el corredor qué da paso a la recámara de Rene, ella estaba furiosa, la manera en qué casi derribo la puerta fue muy explicativa, suspiré necesitaba aire fresco, esto estaba acabando conmigo, salí a la pequeña terraza, observaba los edificios y cómo daba inicio el atardecer, la suave brisa despeinaba mi cabello, cerré los ojos y me permití divagar.

Desde qué acepte dejar todo de lado, había buscado a Cristine, ella se casó con Raoul, vivieron en una vieja posada de la cual les permitía tener una calidad de vida decente, no pudieron tener hijos, pero Raoul la hizo feliz; aún a pesar de qué sufría pesadillas con un par de ojos color de oro, qué centelleaban el fuego desde las entrañas del mismísimo infierno, muy irónico, ella despertaba acosada por los recuerdos escabrosos y Raoul estaba ahí para reconfortarla.

Doble ironía era qué, ahora yo reconfortaba las pesadillas a su sobrina-bisnieta.

¿Cómo Rene sabía de Cristine?, su interés en ella era muy grande, demasiado para mi pesar y aunque yo sabía qué tanto Cristine cómo Raoul dejaron todo lo qué poseían a sus sobrinos y qué David y Rene eran los únicos legítimos, nunca me imaginé qué Rene supiera su nombre de soltera.

Un viento helado y hedor azufre se hicieron presente, no tuve qué abrir los ojos para saber quien estaba ahí, -Marte…-.

Abrí mis ojos y sentada frente a mi, sobre el barandal de la terraza, era el pecado capital de la ira y mi mentora.

-valla a crecido mucho desde qué la tomaste-.

Sabía qué hablaba de Rene y yo solo asentía con la cabeza -¿Qué necesitas?-. Fui directo al grano.

-Tan directo cómo siempre- rodé los ojos en gesto de fastidio y ella reía sonoramente.

-Bueno, existe mucho revuelo ya qué aún no traes a Rene a nuestro reino y los rumores han comenzado-.

-Nada nuevo-. Se detuvieron cuando tome a Nicol y mate a Alex, aunque eso no me aseguraba qué se detendrían.

-Eso no es lo malo Erik, lo malo es qué «Él» puede venir a investigar y si ve él panorama no le gustará para nada-.

¿No podía tener más problemas?, -ella está bien-.

-Dime Erik ¿Lo haces por ella o Rene?-.

El nombre de Cristine estaba prohibido así qué jamás lo decían, era muy sagrado cómo para dejar qué esas alimañas lo pronuncien

-¿Importa?-. Dije escéptico.

-¿Si ella se entera qué harás genio?, las almas qué experimentan el amor son divinas para nosotros, nos permiten rozar el paraíso, sentir algo qué no podemos por ser celestial, pero las almas qué se ciegan de desamor, tu bien sabes, son capaces de mucho-.

-Rene me dará su alma, tu lo sabes es lo único qué quiere y en todo casó si es por ella o por su tía, no es algo qué te interese-. Ni yo mismo sabía el porque lo hacia y quería creer toda la sarta de palabras dichas a lo tonto.

Dí media vuelta para ingresar al departamento -espero qué sea así no quiero perder al mejor en mis filas, y suerte-. Me advirtió.

Solo entre sin decirle nada, tengo qué empezar a trabajar pronto antes qué las sospechas incrementen y debo prepárame para cualquier escenario qué se pueda desarrollar.

.

:p :p :p

.

Notas finales:

1 _Marte_ : Dios de la guerra en la mitología romano-griega, la mitología griega tuvo mucha influencia en los romanos, este Dios se caracteriza por su deseo de sangre y sentimiento sanguinario, a diferencia de Atenea qué la Diosa de guerra, pero está más en un término estratégico, Marte es fuerza bruta e ira. En mi caos mental me gusta verlo reflejado cómo el pecado capital de la ira, en cuestión de qué es mentora de Erik, bueno es más complicado existen, clases y castas, a según yo, en el infierno, cómo lo explica Dante en su poema, a si mismo funciona. Lo se muy explayado, pero bueno lo explicaré a detalle más adelante.

En fin el recuerdo de Cristine cobrará mucha fuerza a lo largo de los capítulos así qué la verán seguido por aquí y antes de seguir escribiendo y cansando nos leemos luego bye bye.


	4. Capitulo 4: ¿Qué nos paso?

El fantasma dela ópera no pertenece es del maravilloso Gastón Leroux y la canción «shiver» pertenece al grupo japonés the gazette.

.

D: D: D:

.

Capítulo 4: ¿Qué nos paso?

 ** _«No hay palabras para unir_**

 ** _Está gran distancia qué nos ha hecho sufrir,_**

 ** _Sabía qué no eras capaz,_**

 ** _Porque eras tú quien no logro olvidar_**

 ** _El cruel amor»._**

 **Erik pov's**

Solo le informe lo de estrictamente necesario a Rene, después de su desplante de la noche anterior se calmo, inclusive me sorprendió lo dispuesta qué estaba para recibir las opiniones de tratamiento qué investigue, y aunque yo estaba bien con qué lo aceptará sabía qué en fondo abría segundas intensiones, me resigne si a cambió cumpliera su parte.

En cuanto llegamos me tumbe sobre el sillón mullido qué estaba en la habitación de la posada en la que nos hospedaremos por el momento, Rene está recostada al revés sus piernas recargadas en el respaldo, su espalda en el asiento y si cabeza cae hacia el piso, el ventilador está a su máxima capacidad ya que el calor es sofocante en está época del año.

Intento distraerme y no pensar en que en unos días volveremos a casa y Rene comenzará el tratamiento, tampoco quiero pensar en el lugar que estoy y tratar con el pasado, miro a Rene y es tan distinta, ojos azules y no verdes, cabello negro, lacio y corto no largo rizado y castaño; unas facciones distintas unas cargadas de dureza por la experiencia pero no pierde ese aire orgulloso y la otra llena de inocencia a pesar de las adversidades y humilde cómo ella era. No hay punto de comparación.

Peleo con la corbata, intento estar más cómodo, pero me asfixio con las preguntas absurdas y una y otra vez estoy llegando al punto de comparación y no se porque sigo con esto.

Me tengo que ir y comenzar a hacer lo correcto, salgo de la habitación sin darle ninguna explicación, tengo que actuar rápido, juego una vez más contra el tiempo.

 ** _«Puede ser tan pesimista, o en su defecto tan existencialista cómo quiera._**

 ** _Sin embargo, también se ha enamorado. Cómo cualquier idiota.»_**

 **Emil Michel Cioran.**

 **Rene pov's**

Erik se fue hace unas horas atrás, ¿A dónde? No lo sabía, había ocasiones en las que Erik marchaba y no sabía nada de el, ya estaba más que acostumbrada, se oscureció y hacia bastante frío, en frente se encontraba el majestuoso mausoleo de los Daaé, donde yacía mi tía bisabuela, mi tío bisabuelo Raoul de Chanyg lo mando hacer para ella, el recinto, se alzaba grande e imponente entre las viejas y olvidadas lápidas del viejo cementerio. El viento helado se intensifico y la llegada de Marte fue anunciada, después de su primer encuentro no la vi hasta ahora -veo que avanzaste mucho en tu investigación-.

Le ignoré y aunque era cierto no servía de nada, eso no me explicaba el porque Erik actuaba de esa forma. -Yo te puedo ayudar a entender-.

Capto mi atención y la mire incitándola a seguir -claro a cambio debes de hacer un contrato conmigo y romperás el contrato con Erik-.

Chasque la boca inconforme esos demonios y su maldita necesidad de hacer contratos, -No-.

-Jajajajaja, niña eres incorregible, bien, bien, te diré lo básico; los demonios buscamos las almas destrozadas de los humanos, almas que son atormentadas y alejadas del camino, no nos gustan esas almas que ya están corruptas, ¿Para qué las queremos si irían al infierno?, además qué no tienen nada qué ya conózcamos; tampoco nos gustan las almas benevolentes esas les falta algo de perversidad, pero ustedes ¡Oh por el inframundo! Son tan exquisitos llenos de desesperación, pero conservando su bondad, ¡Sublimes!- me acechaba.

-así qué cuando encontramos almas tan raras las cuidamos y exprimiremos todo en ella-. Su sonrisa grande me demostraba lo fascinada qué estaba.

Un sonido rápido cómo un silbido, Marte desapareció y ante mi estaba Erik. -¿Qué haces aquí?-.

Mire de nuevo hacia el mausoleo Daaé, -¿Quién es el fantasma dela ópera…?-. Se qué es Erik lo se, lo intuyo, no tengo idea del cómo lo se, la descripción del Erik de entonces a este es muy radical comenzando con su rostro, pero es el. Mi espalda choca contra el frío mármol de la construcción y mi cuello es aprisionado con la mano helada de Erik, su mirada enfurecida, color carmesí, me estremecía, pero no cedería. -¿Quien te hablo de eso?- eso, ¿era un jodido ¡Eso!? ¿¡Cómo podía llamarse eso!? ¡Es un alguien no un simple ESO!.

Su agarre se intensifico y el respirar era doloroso, suaves jadeos salían de mi y mi mente se nublaba, más sin embargo no me permití llorar, ni patalee, no solo me dejaba ir, -¿¡Quien te hablo de eso!?-. Bramo con furia, cómo respuesta sonreí y el me asfixiaba con fuerza un poco más y todo acaba, al diablo el dolor, todo acabaría al fin, en sus manos concluiría.

-jajajaja, ¿¡Porqué son tan curiosas las mujeres!?, aunque su curiosidad las condena, cómo a psique y pandora… …¡Son tan curiosas las mujeres!… Jajaja ¡Oh Cristine! Tu también caerás en las garras de la desgracia por tu curiosidad(1)-. Su risa retumbaba fuerte y la consternación se apoderaba de mi ¡Cristine! Era cómo me veía cómo ¡¡Cristine Daaé!!, no tuve tiempo de replicar, la conciencia me abandonaba.

Todo se oscureció.

.

D: D: D:

.

Notas finales: ¡¡Santas chimichangas!!

ya saben porque no aceptan su alma.

1) está parte, más o menos, la tome del libro es muy importante, ya ven Erik se enfurece y pierde la cordura así que era importante añadirlo.

No se si alguien leé hasta acá pero debo preguntar ¿qué Cristine (físicamente) les gusta más? A mi la de Andrew Lloyd Webber. Lo siento pero me gusta más qué la de Leroux.

Erik molesto es peligroso en cualquier, libro, película, serie, etcétera pero lo amamos.

En fin eso es todo nos leemos y bye bye


	5. Capitulo 5: ¿Aún confías?

El fantasma dela ópera no pertenece es del maravilloso Gastón Leroux y la canción «shiver» pertenece al grupo japonés the gazette.

.

:u :u :u

.

Capítulo 5: ¿Aún Confías?

 ** _«Y lo querías recordar_**

 ** _Aún cuando no nada qué decir_**

 ** _No soportare_**

 ** _Y cuando llegues a ese punto sin retorno_**

 ** _No llores por favor»._**

 **Rene pov's**

Abrí los ojos y me impulse ferozmente sobre mis brazos, al hacer tan brusco movimiento no pude evitar marearme, me sostuve fuertemente de las sabanas en de la mullida cama, mientras me relajaba los recuerdos de la noche anterior eran brumosos, -ya despertaste, alístate saldremos en una hora, regresaremos a casa-. La mirada apacible de Erik y su orden me abrumaron, no me dio tiempo de protestar el se marcho rápidamente.

Luchaba por recordar el cómo llegué a la posada, las heladas y fuertes manos de Erik apresando mi cuello, mi incapacidad de respirar, las arcadas producto de la asfixia, sus preguntas y el cómo me confundió con Cristine, me miraba en el espejo y no había marcas que delataran los actos anteriores1, no puede evitar preguntarme si a Cristine la ataco así, termine de asearme y volví a la habitación, Erik me esperaba ya con mi maleta hecha a punto de marcharnos, no objeté nada y volvimos.

El dolor de no ser suficientesuficiente Erik era tan terrible que preferí tragarmelo y continuar.

La maldita náusea era terrible y esperaba que está mañana no experimentar el vomito que en ocasiones me acompañaba, desde que comencé el tratamiento este era mi día a día, suspiré ya no tenía apetito y miraba con recelo el desayuno alto en proteínas que Erik puso frente a mi. Su mirada me advertía que mi mejor opción era que comenzará a comer, antes de comenzar a discutir, últimamente ambos estábamos muy irritables, Erik demasiado sobre proyector y yo demasiado arisca al comenzar las mañanas muy mal, privada del amargo y sensual sabor de mi café cargado.

La marca en la mano de Erik comenzó a palpitar, comenzó un nuevo contrato y aunque casi nunca salía, no podía evitar el ir ante el llamado de su nuevo amo, me miraba expectante entre el marchar o no, mientras yo luchaba por terminar el monstruoso desayuno que tenía enfrente.

Esto será muy largo.

Tenía que apurarme o llegaría tarde a una cita importante.

 ** _«No es que esté enamorado de usted, pero hay algo en su corazón que conmueve totalmente al mio.»_**

 **Pavel Stev**

 **Erik pov's**

Los jadeos entrecortados de Rene, sus ojos lagrimeando bajo el esfuerzo que hacia al intentar respirar y el cómo perdió la conciencia, esas imagines me ponían nervioso y me estresan, no había justificación para lo hecho y me miraba con horror, recordaba con amargura el cómo Rene perdió la conciencia bajo la presión de mis manos, el cómo desperte de mi ira y de inmediato busque estabilizarla, cuando volví a escuchar su respiración establecida, pude estar en paz, durante el resto de la noche vele su sueño y reflexione todo lo que paso.

El que mencionara a mi alter ego el fantasma, me nublo el juicio y no pude reprimirme, fue cómo ver a Cristine arrebatándome la máscara y exponiendo mi fealdad. Desde que comencé mi nueva manera de seguir mis poderes me dieron la capacidad de recrear un físico prefecto, la atracción era importante para criaturas cómo nosotros, por eso me recreé como un espécimen de Dios griego, algo que no dejé desde entonces, y que el Rene lo supiera me hacia sentir expuesto, se suponía que mis sentimientos fueron enterrados junto a esa humanidad, pero Rene lo hacia resurgir.

Después de los acontecimientos y el volver a casa, pareció que ella no quería indagar al respecto y eso me alivio, solo un poco, pero aún así aumente mi protección.

Y ahora mismo estaba tan cabreado con mi contratista al llamarlo innecesariamente, Rene me requería con más urgencia que ese individuo, esperábamos a un socio del cual quería deshacerse, nada importante, recordar con dolor la mirada palidecía, ojerosa y bastante demacrada de Rene me hacían querer regresar y mimarla, el dolor se expandía al no saber que haría después de que Rene muriera, aunque estaba en tratamiento y este podía alargar su calidad de vida, ahora más que nunca sentía cerca a la muerte, la dolorosa despedida que tuvo frente a su familia me golpeo en el rostro, la eternidad era tan larga.

En ese instante ingreso Rene a la sala de juntas.

La mirada de Rene se encontraba relajada, aunque notaba su confusión, -Andrew, ¡¡Te ordenó que asesines a la causante de que mi vida se volviera miserable!!-.

El odio y el rencor se demostraba en las palabras, el tono de voz y sus facciones enfurecidas, sonreía con burla mientras veía cómo me acercaba a Rene, quite el guante que tapaba la marca del contrato y lo mostré reluciente, me posicione tras Rene y poco a poco fui mostrando su marca -por eso detesto hacer dobles contratos, en cuanto vuelva tomaré unas muy largas vacaciones-.

La mirada estupefacta de mi nuevo contratista era para reírse a carcajada suelta, pero me mantuve sereno, mientras posaba mi fría mano en el hombro donde está la marca de mi chica, disfrutando la sensación que provocaba en el cuerpo contrario. La solté y comencé a caminar hacia mi nuevo contratista y el horror que desprendía el hombre era tan papable que juraría que se iba orinar ahí mismo. -¡Te ordenado que te deshagas de ella!-.

Chillaba sin control y esto me está irritando.

-tus órdenes han sido claras y las realizaré al pie de la letra, my sir, me deshare del causante de tu sufrimiento-.

La respiración se volvía errática e inestable, mientras me acercaba a el, la sonrisa llena de burla mostraba mis largos colmillos, estábamos cara a cara, en mis ojos se mostraban mis intenciones, iris carmesí sobresalían de las que antes eran doradas. Entonces el…

Saco un arma.

Apunto.

Y disparo.

.

:u :u :u

.

Notas finales:

1)Si lo recuerdan, cuando Erik mata a Nicol, se supone que la debió dejar toda destrozada, pero su cuerpo término sin ninguna marca, el puede hacer eso, es por lo que Erik no le dejo ninguna marca a Rene.

Nos leemos pronto bye bye.


	6. Capítulo 6: ¿Lo haces por mi?

El fantasma dela ópera no pertenece es del maravilloso Gastón Leroux y la canción «shiver» pertenece al grupo japonés the gazette.

.

:$ :$ :$

.

Capítulo 6: ¿Lo haces por mi?

 ** _«A pesar del dolor luchare por ti_**

 ** _Aunque el amargo llanto no me dejé ver,_**

 ** _Tal vez puedes pensar qué tu corazón se acostumbro a sufrir_**

 ** _Pero llorando seguías»._**

 **Erik pov's**

Un disparo y el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo, fue lo que rompió el ambiente tenso.

-¿vas a seguir dramatizando?- la voz llena de ironía sobresalía.

-¿¡De que mierda hablas!?- esa era desesperada.

-cuando nos volvimos a ver, te vacíe el revolver y no hiciste tanto drama-. Ese recuerdo es muy doloroso y divertido, solamente lo ignoró.

-¡Cállate ya, maldita sea!-.

-y usted siempre tan desesperada señorita- mi sonrisa se ensancho cuando vi la mueca llena de fastidio de Rene y la horrorizada del otro. -usted sabe mejor que nadie lo riguroso de este pequeño truco-. Le guiñaba el ojo con coquetería, los viejos tiempos volvían al presente, solo ella y yo, nosotros y nadie más, no más pasado solo Rene a mi lado.

-te espero en el auto-. Al finalizar dio media y marchaba -y no tardes… Erik-.

¡Altanera y caprichosa! Un par de buenos adjetivos para describirla ¿Cuándo fue que consideré que su compañía era siquiera decente? ¡Ah! Cuando Rene suele ser así de altanera y caprichosa. -¡Yes my lady!-. Ella siguió fin mirar atrás.

Centré mi atención en el hombre frente a mi, escupí la bala con la que intento hacerme daño y mi sonrisa se profundizo, -terminaré pronto, ya te han mortificado tanto como para que sufras más- el sarcasmo llenaba mis palabras.

-me desharé del culpable de tu vida tan desdichada-. La bala se aproximaba a su frente. -¿último deseo?-.

-¿Porqué la defiendes?-.

-¿Mmmm…? Que pregunta tan más interesante, pero… es porque solo la deseo a ella, ella es el sentido de todo… la eternidad es taaaan largaaaaaa- pensé detenidamente lo siguiente que diría -Rene se ha vuelto mi todo-. Y al terminar de decir eso concluí con mi trabajo, la bala era incrustada en las sienes mis colmillos tomaban su alma y mi mano perforaba su corazón la causa de muerte que se mostrará ante los forenses sería suicidio con arma de fuego.

Ingrese en el asiento del conductor en el auto donde Rene llegó y emprendí la marcha, iríamos a casa.

-así que ¿Andrew?-.

Había mucho que explicar.

 ** _«Y que por eso te lo canto_**

 ** _Sin tener que usar te quiero_**

 ** _A través de una metáfora_**

 ** _Ese ánfora que uso para resguardar mis miedos_**

 ** _A que un día las comprendas, situación inaceptable_**

 ** _Puede que este viciado a que te cueste descifrarme.»_**

 **Cuando no me ves love of lesbian.**

 **Rene pov's**

Desde el momento que ingrese a ese lugar sabía quien era el nuevo contratista de Erik, un idiota que estaba confabulado a miles de prostíbulos, en todo el enredo con la situación con mi mamá el término cayendo. Logro salir "por falta de pruebas" pero perdió su fortuna.

Así que no me sorprendió que quisiera deshacerse de mi, sinceramente me hacia un favor, aún así Erik cuando se acercaba a mi mostrando la marca del contrato lo supe, el no me tomaría a mi.

Cuando el drama acabo Erik me llevo a casa, espere pacientemente a que se explicará.

-¿No se supone que debes acatar las órdenes de tu contratista al pie de la letra?-. La duda me mataba y Erik parecía no ceder.

-y la cumplí, mate al quien le causo daño-.

Chasque la lengua en gesto inconforme

-Christine fue feliz Erik…- hice una pausa cuando vi que ante lo dicho el frunció el ceño y me apresure a explicarme -…no se lo que paso entre ustedes pero ella fue feliz a lado de Raoul-.

-no se en que carajo estés pensando Rene pero las cosas no son así-.

-¡No le debes nada a nadie Erik, no tienes que pagar ninguna culpa conmigo, solo acaba con esto!-. Y las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro la situación me estaba quebrando.

-no es así de sencillo Rene-.

-¿Porqué todo se volvió complicado?… dime Erik ¿Porqué me mantienes con vida? ¿Por quién lo haces?-.

Un susurro suave que a penas logre oír -no se-.

Una frase que me hizo removerme -¿Porqué?-.

-ja, si supiera la respuesta no estaría en este problema-.

Me dirigí al pequeño taburete con llave donde se hallaba una carta de Christine la encontré en las pertenencias que me fueron entregadas, la carta no tenía un remitente en específico era como una despedida, mi mamá me lo había explicado, pero jamás la leí, no tenía importancia hasta ahora.

Erik me miraba con duda, mientras le extendía le carta -¿Podemos leerla juntos?-.

-está bien-.

 _"Sinceramente no se porque estoy escribiendo esto, creo que siempre quise agradecer todo lo que me diste, no me mal entiendas, en ese tiempo vi y viví el verdadero horror escabroso que los sótanos de tu reino me mostraron, que ningún bohemio se atrevió a imaginar, pero ahora, ahora que estoy ante la mano fría de la mismísima muerte he comprendido la belleza en tu peculiar obra._

 _Todo cambia cuando envejeces te ves a ti mismo de una manera distinta, pero a la ves eres capas de notar las similitudes entre el tu de ahora y el del pasado, esto me hace preguntarme, ¿Qué hubiese hecho la yo de ahora?, tu fuiste el ser que me enfrento al mundo real, en un mundo tan extraordinario como solo puede ser el tuyo y Raoul me ofreció un mundo extraordinario viniendo del mundo real, no creo que cambiará mi elección, Raoul siempre tubo una importancia en mi corazón, ¡Oh! ¡Pero tu!, tu mi querido maestro, lograste robar una gran parte de mi, ¡Todo un don juan!, ¿No es así?, ahora se que hubiese hecho algo de la mejor manera posible aunque no se bien que._

 _Debo asegúrate que fui muy feliz, Raoul me lleno de dicha y amor hasta el fin, pero tu me querido Ángel, si, un Ángel, para mi lo fuiste, has permanecido en mi, déjame decirte que me voy en paz y muy feliz por conocer un ser como tu, no se si te sientes atormentado, pero te debo decirte que no debes sentirte culpable de nada, de no ser por ti Raoul se hubiera comportado como cuando éramos niños y no pasaríamos de más._

 _Aún así quiero dejarte en claro que te perdono por todo y te quiero, tocaste fondo en mi alma._

 _Siempre tuya Christine Daaé."_

Lágrimas silenciosas corrían en las mejillas de Erik, las limpiaba suavemente.

Erik se sentía libre.

.

:$ :$ :$

.

Notas finales: creo que a Erik y a Cristine les falto una despedida, Erik amaba a Cristine, mucho, hay quienes lo dudan, pero si nos vamos a libro de Leroux nos damos cuenta del amor que Erik siente por Cristine, siempre he pensado que Cristine lo quería e inclusive puedo apostar que hay atracción sexual pero su amor le pertenecía a Raoul. La despedida es importante muy importante para mi.

Y bueno antes de explayarme tanto me despido y nos leemos pronto bye bye


	7. Capitulo 7: ¡Explícamelo!

Advertencia

Este capítulo tendrá lemon, no de manera tan explícita pero si no gustas del género por favor respeta al quien escribe y lee esto. Ahora si a lo qué venimos.

El fantasma dela ópera no pertenece es del maravilloso Gastón Leroux y la canción «shiver» pertenece al grupo japonés the gazette.

.

. . .

.

Capítulo 7: ¡Explícamelo!

 ** _«Y se qué ya no tocarte tu hermoso rostro_**

 ** _Pero al fin he visto la verdad_**

 ** _Qué se escondía tras lo falso de tu amor¡No hay más qué decir!»._**

 **Rene pov's**

Se encontraba más calmado, recostado sobre mi pecho, mientras acariciaba su cabeza, después de la gran avalancha de emociones qué trajo consigo la carta de Christine, jamás me imaginé el verlo así de vulnerable y solo deseaba el reconfortarlo, después de un rato en esa posición, Erik comenzó a explicarse -cuando tienes un contratista, el decide el como llamarte, eres solo un algo que le sirve para cumplir sus caprichos-. Suspiro y yo lo seguí escuchado -decidí decirte mi nombre, porque… no se fue algo impulsivo, tu eres tan imponente y yo quería desafiarte, disfrutar contigo el momento-.

-¿Por eso me haz mantenido con vida?-.

Los labios de Erik me aprisionaron con suavidad, calma y hasta cariño. -no- un susurro suave, lento, como una caricia fue la respuesta.

-¿Porqué?- mantenía mis ojos cerrados y Erik se encontraba sobre mi.

-cuando te tome todo acabará-. Erik se acomodo sobre mi apoyando el peso sobre sus brazos, su rostro frente al mio, mirándome fijamente y el resto de su cuerpo se apegaba suavemente.

-nosotros no podemos sentir amor, un sentimiento tan celestial no es permitido…- suspiro -tu, no, el sentimiento que tu proyectas hacia mi están fuerte, tan intenso-. Se apoyo en un solo brazo y con su mano libre tomo la mía colocándola en su pecho

-es difícil que lo entiendas pero ese sentimiento, se esparce y me hace sentir cálido algo que no he sentido desde que dejé ser un humano o más bien nunca, ese sentimiento me da sentido, un rumbo y es lo único que deseo poseer, cuando esto acabe, cuando yo termine con tu vida el sentimiento se ira contigo, soy un ser egoísta, ja, soy un demonio joder, así que es normal para mi ser tan egoísta, caprichoso, soberbio y sobretodo avaricioso ante el sentimiento tan dulce que me ofreces, el fruto prohibido que me sedes sin mediar las consecuencias, es lo que te mantiene con vida-. La mirada intensa de Erik se mantuvo sobre la mía y las palabras tan duras solo extendía el dolor ante el hecho de verme rechazada, se acumulaba en mis ojos, ¿pero qué podía esperar?, ¡Joder!, como lo dijo Erik solo es un demonio, cerré mis ojos un momento concentrándome en los sentimientos tan contradictorios qué me acosaban, por un lado el dolor qué me causaba el saber qué solo era un mero entretenimiento, un placer momentáneo, me mataba; pero por otro el lado el sentir placer de ser suficiente, el ser importante por el momento y el ser necesaria, así qué abrí mis ojos y acaricie con tanto cariño su rostro aferrándome al sentimiento qué Erik provocaba en mi.

Era lo único qué me quedaba, si moriría, disfrutaría todo al máximo y de paso amaría tanto a Erik qué no existiría ser qué se pudiese comparar conmigo.

 ** _«Es doloroso, ¿No es así?; olvida a quien es amable y cruel. ¿No estarías mejor olvidándolo todo aún si solo es por una noche? Entrégate al placer, respirando_** **_profundamente un dulce veneno en tus pulmones. Silenciosamente. Es el susurro del demonio. Solo quiero entrar y explorar, ese lugar secreto en lo profundo de tu interior.»_**

 **Sebastian Michaelis Kuroshitsuji.**

 **Erik pov's**

Mordí con intensidad mis labios, no quería seguir hablando, temía de qué si lo decía en voz alta, esto se terminaría y se escaparía como agua entre los dedos. Deseaba decirle qué la amaba con la misma o inclusive más intensidad qué ella, qué su amor hacia mi era tan fuerte qué nos unía, y me llenaba tanto, me moría por decirle qué había más razones por la cual quería mantenerla a mi lado. Abrió sus ojos un tanto vidriosos por el dolor qué mis palabras le provocaron y estuve a punto de retractarme entonces Rene me acuno el rostro con tanto amor y devoción qué me sentí derretir, cerré mis ojos y la bese.

Lo suaves besos y las caricias sobre mi rostro se intensificaron, no pude evitar pensar, ¿Qué pasaría si Rene pudiese ver mi verdadero rostro?, trate de alejar esos pensamientos, todo lo trajo consigo la carta de Christine y el recordar mi yo antes de ser demonio, ideas amargas, el alivio qué sentí tras saber lo qué en verdad sentía Christine me reconforto.

La escena de la muerte de Christine vino a mi, jamás me pude despedir de ella, llegué esa noche a la posada demasiado tarde y un viejo Raoul me recibió, muy asombrado, por permanecer a un joven y vigorizante, además qué mi rostro lo cambie, aún así el lo sabía, sabía qué era yo, solo charlamos un poco, me dio a entender a grandes rasgos qué ambos vivieron plenamente, felices y llenos de paz. Raoul murió unos días después, siguiendo siempre a una escurridiza Christine, no pudo resistir tanto después de qué muriera, yo tampoco puede soportar cuando la deje ir y ahora me ahogaba al saber qué no había escapatoria cuando Rene marchará. La caricias sobre la ropa aumentaron de intensidad, me separe, Rene estaba debajo, respirando rápida y erráticamente, los ojos vidriosos, no sabía si era por placer o por el dolor qué aún experimentaba, sus labios brillantes e hinchados me incitaban a más, pegue mi frente a la suya -debemos parar-.

Rene solo encaro una ceja -¿Ya no eres tan joven para esos trotes?-. Reí, Rene era tan… Rene.

-¿No quisiste decir estamos?- bueno yo era un ser inmortal qué hasta ahora he vivido más de un siglo, Rene solo hizo un puchero y sus manos se enredaron tras mi nunca -¿Me acabas de decir vieja?- era tan absurda su acusación, Rene se veía tan joven aún, sus ojos eran remarcados suavemente por unas pequeñas líneas de expresión a penas perceptibles, su piel aún estaba tersa, su cabello largo por debajo de sus pechos se veía revitalizado y sus ojos aún conservaban ese brillo tan natural, lleno de vida y con un toque travieso y juguetón. Nadie pensaría qué estaba tan mal de salud.

-yo diría qué eres una sexy madurita- la risa suave de Rene me contagiaba.

-dejé de ser la mocosa hormonal para convertirme en una madurita sexy, ¿No es lo mismo a estar vieja?-.

Tome sus labios de nuevo y sobre estos le dije -no, además sabes bien porque no debemos, no quiero qué te canses-.

-prefiero cansarme así, qué por la culpa de los malditos medicamentos-. Su puchero era adorable.

-no hay condones- quise hacerla entrar en razón.

-puf, como si a estas alturas fuera necesario, vamos Destler ¿Ese es tu apellido?- asentí con la cabeza entre risas -bueno Destler vamos y ¡tómame ya!-.

No supe en qué momento cedí, el suave y marcado vaivén de caderas meciendo sus piernas qué se encontraban encogidas a mis costados, junto a sus pechos rebotando a la par, viéndola ahora me di cuenta que ella en todo maduro y la verdad me gustaba mucho, me enloquecía, me hipnotizaba; las manos de Rene aferrándose a mi torso, nuestros alientos chocando y mezclándose, deseaba arremeter con más fuerza, pero debía contenerme -Erik…- mi nombre susurrado en un jadeo, tan sensual y exigente me dieron a entender qué debía aumentar el ritmo, así lo hice, con fuerza marque las embestidas y placer aumento.

Mientras el clímax se acercaba más las manos de Rene aprisionaron mi rostro y como si fuese una máscara deslizo sus dedos sobre mi rostro y me detuvo -Erik…- su voz era entrecortada -yo te ordenó qué me muestres tu rostro-.

¡No!, ¡no quiero!, pero al ser una orden la marca me exigía hacer caso, el dolor punzante en mi mano aumentaba, miraba a Rene esperando expresarle que no lo deseaba, aún así ella se mantuvo firme en su orden y muy a pesar de no quererlo se lo mostré, cerré mis ojos con fuerza, no quería ver su reacción al verme, los recuerdos tormentosos venían a mi, la mirada aterrizada de Christine venía una y otra ves, su reacción me hizo abrir los ojos, beso con cariño mi frente, el horrible hueco donde debería estar mi nariz, mi barbilla, mis sobresalientes pómulos y por último mis labios, con suavidad y tanta intensidad de una manera tan sublime, tan cariñosa, -te amo-.

La voz suave y muy segura de Rene me saco de mis pensamientos, su mirada enfocada en la mía, se empeñaba en demostrarme qué todo lo qué dicho era real.

Continúe, mantuvimos los besos saciando la necesidad qué sentíamos de posesión el uno por el otro.

La embestidas volvieron, con intensidad, salvajismo y mucho placer, en esos instantes mientras mis músculos se contraían por el clímax, me sentí tan amado como nunca lo fui en toda mi vida. Y nunca tuve un orgasmo tan celestial y satisfactorio como el qué acababa de experimentar.

Todo era un sueño en el qué no quería despertar.

.

. . .

.

Notas finales: diablos, realmente odio escribir como se desprecia Erik, es terrible escribirlo, es muy doloroso para mi así que estoy llorando lectoras y espero que nadie más lloré.

En fin nos leemos pronto bye bye


	8. Capitulo 8: ¡Mátame ya!

Advertencia

Este capítulo tendrá lemon, no de manera tan explícita o quizá si, el vaso medio vacío o medio lleno, pero si no gustas del género por favor respeta al quien escribe y lee esto. El fantasma dela ópera no pertenece es del maravilloso Gastón Leroux y la canción «shiver» pertenece al grupo japonés the gazette. La canción «mátame ya» es del cantante Carlos Sadness.

(\ /)

( . .)

C(")(")

Capítulo 8: ¡Mátame ya!

 ** _«A pesar del dolor luchare por ti_**

 ** _Aunque la tristeza se interponga en los dos_**

 ** _No te olvides del aquel tiempo en el qué_**

 ** _Era solo una mentira el adiós»._**

De nada sirvió

Todo se término y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada aumentaba.

Negativo.

El cuerpo de Rene rechazaba el tratamiento y la enfermedad estaba en el punto crítico.

Los minutos se volvieron indispensables y muy escasos.

.

La imagen que le devolvía el espejo era mucho mejor a la de unos días atrás, ¿Quien pensaría que estaba a punto de morir?, mando todo al carajo, ya no quería estar pasando por la tormentosa experiencia de los análisis, los ayunos, los chequeos, la horrible medicación, tanto oral, tomando en cuenta que el único oral era el que quería hacerle a Erik, como inyectada y las desesperantes dietas médicas, ¡Al diablo!, si moriría disfrutaría todo en grande, por eso mismo el empeño en verse bien, camino hacia la puerta, mientras la letra de esa cancioncita resonaba en su cabeza.

 ** _~Haz que me rompa en pedazos con la eficacia de tus abrazos._**

 ** _Que me tiemble el pulso, las manos, que nos duela la piel al tocarnos._**

 ** _Vamos a tirarnos desde lo más alto, vamos a bajar rodando._**

 ** _Vamos a ver quién cae el primero, quien le quita al otro el sueño._**

 ** _Que si no me haces nada, yo quiero hacerte todo y así giramos juntos dentro de un calidoscopio.~_**

Miraba desde el marco de la puerta al par de ojos dorados, desde que pudo ver su rostro Erik se lo mostraba siempre que estuvieran solos, eso la hacia sentir dueña de una pequeña parte de Erik, una sonrisa traviesa afloro y la canción se acoplaba perfecto al momento como sus piernas a las cadera de Erik. El azabache comprendió el mensaje oculto y con una muda invitación atrajo a Rene hasta su cama.

 ** _~Mátame ya, no esperes más. Mátame. Ya no me queda nada. Mátame ya, no esperes más. Mátame. Ya no me queda nada.~_**

Desde los resultados tan nefastos en los análisis clínicos de Rene, Erik se tuvo que afrontar a su realidad, Rene mando a la mierda todo y se dedico a disfrutar de lo lindo, saliendo con su familia, hiendo de aquí para allá, inclusive la vio experimentar con opio, quizá también con otras drogas y situaciones un tanto estrafalarias y delirantes, compro una maceta de cannabis, rápidamente se le murió, Rene jamás tubo una paciencia para la jardinería y solo demostraba con ese comportamiento el que disfrutaría el experimentar sin límite alguno. Ahora estaba ahí en su cama y entre sus sabanas y está sería la última vez y la cerrarían con broche de oro.

 ** _~Voy a meterme en tu vestido de flores hasta el jardín para sacarte los colores._**

 ** _Ven con tejanos pitillo y chaqueta, que yo te quito hasta el acento de tu tierra._**

 ** _Voy a comerte aunque estés muy_**

 ** _picante,_**

 ** _¡oh si!, de postre tus pec_ _as de chocolate._**

 ** _Me gusta pintarte de India guerrera que quiere matarme.~_**

Tenía a Rene bien sujeta de las caderas, friccionando sobre la ropa la muy notable erección que se cargaba entre las piernas, besaba todo a su alcance y Rene le daba viada a que tocará sin recato alguno, la necesidad de tomarse, tocar y poseer era abrazadora, era obligatorio el marcase con tanta intensidad, hasta llegar lo más profundo de sus seres, la pasión, el deseo y el amor era demostrado en el acto más sensual, salvaje, erótico y pasional que existía, la única forma en la que ambos sabían demostrarlo y deseaban sentirlo.

Su amor era un tanto necesitado y muy dañino, no era por justificar, pero, si el amarse así el uno al otro les beneficiaba ¿Porqué no hacerlo?, y es que Erik la necesitaba para amarse, algo que jamás ha hecho y nunca ha experimentado, por su lado Rene lo necesitaba por que en Erik encontraba toda la protección y el refugio que se le arrebato hace tanto tiempo atrás, así ambos se curaban las heridas, provocadas por terceros y así mismo ganaban algo que se les fue prohibido y arrebatado, ¿Porqué no dejarse llevar?.

 ** _~Bajo la lluvia como un salvaje, yo bailo con los tambores de tu corazón._**

 ** _Bajo la lluvia como un…_**

 ** _¡Oh uho Oh Oh!~_**

Erik agradecía que las baldosas no fueran tan resbalosas y que la puerta de la bañera fuera tan resistente, aunque eso no pasaba por su mente de una manera tan clara, solo se concentraba en el placer provocado por las arremetidas embestidas, el vaivén intenso de caderas y ¡Uf! ¡Joder! Rene movía tan bien el trasero meneando en círculos tan deliciosamente, provocando espasmos en todo su cuerpo, el agua de la regadera caía suave, siempre quisieron experimentar situaciones sexuales un tanto clichés, como está, sexo en la regadera, pero sin llegar a la violencia, Erik siendo un muy vil demonio no disfrutaba haciéndole daño físico a su pareja sexual y Rene siendo tan orgullosa jamás se entregaría a la sumisión, pero tampoco doblegaría a nadie, era bondadosa y cuidaba con cariño a las personas importantes para ella.

El placer era tanto e increíble que los hacia delirar en su mundo idóneo.

 ** _~Mátame ya, no esperes más. Mátame. Ya no me queda nada. Mátame ya, no esperes más. Mátame. Ya no me queda nada.~_**

Volvieron a la cama y Rene se posicionaba sobre Erik, este se encontraba sentado, siempre fue su posición favorita, la intimidad y apego de los cuerpos era tanta, que jurarían que se volvían uno solo, las miradas se fusionaban, los gemidos se mezclaban y el aliento era homogéneo. Entonces llegó el momento, Erik tenía, si o si, tomar el alma Rene, se apego más, si es que eso era físicamente posible, mientras sus colmillos grandes se mostraban, araño la piel suavemente con estos sobre el arco del cuello y su hombro, los encajo con fuerza en dicho lugar, Rene ya estaba en el clímax y solo pudo gemir con fuerza mientras echaba hacia atrás la cabeza; y ambos llegaron al punto de placer tan celestial, tan fogosamente sensacional, jodidamente perfecto.

Erik prosiguió, las lágrimas fluían tan naturalmente y dolorosamente, que quemaban su intranquila alma, si es que poseía aún una, su mano llegó a el pecho y mientras Rene aún se encontraba pérdida post-orgásmicamente, así que el dolor sería llevadero, la petición tan ansiada sería cumplida, sacaba con fuerza el corazón mientras bebía su alma, ¡Deliciosa!, un tanto agridulce con un toque picante y dulcezona, ¡Delirante!, Rene era tan exquisita que ya no podía parar, sus sentimientos tan contradictorios que la volvían tan exótica y especial, el alma de la discordia, pero Rene era más que un alma y eso dolía, eso pesaba y mucho.

En un momento a otro el alma de Rene fue filtrada por completo.

El cuerpo perdió su calor natural.

Rene fue declarada muerta a las 11:56 de la noche, causa de la misma, falla cardiovascular.

Y un ser de oscuridad se sumía más en las tinieblas.

(\ /)

( . .)

C(")(")

Notas finales: *sin comentarios*.

Nos leemos pronto bye bye.


End file.
